


[Podfic] Be My Savior

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jessebee's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Few things can kill an archangel. Fewer still can save one.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be My Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366073) by [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee). 



**Title:** Be My Savior

  
**Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel

  
**Rating:** Explicit / NC-17

  
**Summary:** _Few things can kill an archangel. Fewer still can save one._

  
**Warnings:** this is a soul-bond trope, with all issues attendant to that trope

  
**Length:** 1 hour 41 minutes 26 seconds

  
**download** **from the audioarchive** [as an mp3 (93MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013032202.zip) [as a podbook (48MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013032201.zip) or [stream/download directly](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/be%20my%20savior%20-%20written%20by%20jessebee.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
